


all that you are is all i'll ever need

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: It was close to one in the morning when Togami finally got home.





	

It was close to one in the morning when Togami finally got home. He’d been stuck working late, and hadn't been able to get away until every other person in the building had left, even the janitor. 

His house was quiet, but it also felt lonesome. He had called Touko earlier and asked her not to wait up for him. Togami set down his briefcase in the foyer, and pulled off his shoes.

Togami treaded down the hallway in sock feet, a pair lovingly knit by Touko that he had received for his last birthday, making his way towards the staircase. He had placed one foot on the oak plank stair, when he spotted a light that was still on. The faint glow came from just beyond the dark kitchen.

He stepped away and headed towards the source, only to stop dead in his tracks. Lying fast asleep on the sofa with the light still on was Touko. She was curled up, and judging by the atmosphere, was attempting to stay awake for him. 

Togami allowed himself a tiny smile and scooped her up in his arms. She stirred the slightest bit, but didn't wake up. He carried her out of the living room and up the stairs, laying her down gently on their bed.

Realizing he had placed her on top of the quilt, Togami kneeled down and produced a thick, purple blanket that Komaru had bought for them at their wedding, and laid it out on top of her. 

He climbed onto the other side of the bed, and pulled the blankets close. It was a cold night and it had been long walk home. 

On his right, Touko murmured, “Byakuya… I love you…”

It was clear that she was talking in her sleep, but the sentiment felt the same. Togami removed his glasses, closed his eyes, and felt the warmth wash over him. 

“I love you too,” he whispered under his breath, so quiet that he could barely hear himself.

Togami’s sleep was completely peaceful that night.


End file.
